Elena's Choice
by WondaGal
Summary: Companion piece to the wedding chapter in Kindness and Compassion. What really happened before Elena walked down the aisle? How did Damon propose? What did Stefan say? Want answers to these questions? Then read and review.


AN: A companion piece leading up to the wedding in Kindness and Compassion. It'll answer questions like, how did Damon propose, and what was it like behind the scenes of the wedding itself? Rosalie, Jasper, and Violet, are also featured. Disclaimer's obvious, and I own Jasper, Rosalie, and Violet. Enjoy!

* * *

(Elena-POV)

It had been a few weeks since we killed Klaus and since then, Damon and I had been inseparable. Stefan didn't like it very much, but he was with Katherine and couldn't do much.

I heard a knock on the door and opened it to find my boyfriend younger sister, Rosalie.

"Hey Lena," she greeted me.

"Hi Rose," I replied.

"Listen, Damon wants to see you at the boarding house."

"Now?"

Rosalie nodded.

I sighed and followed her outside and she drove us to the boarding house.

We arrived at the boarding house five minutes later and Rosalie stepped out.

"He's out back, waiting for you," she told me.

I thanked her and went out to the Salvatores' backyard. I'd never actually been out here before, so I was seeing it for the first time and it looked amazing. There was a white gazebo, the kind you see in old Victorian movies. The path to it was lined with roses, and orchids. Their scents were heavenly. I finally spotted Damon sitting in the gazebo, waiting for me.

I walked toward him and he stood up when he heard my approach. He walked down to meet me.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," I replied softly. He kissed my lips briefly and gestured to the gazebo, where we sat down. "So, Rose said you wanted to see me. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's right," Damon replied. I looked at him, confused. He stood and pulled me to my feet. I wondered what he was up to. I figured it out once he got down on one knee.

"Elena, you are everything to me. The sun, the moon, even the stars can't compare to the light in your eyes. No flower can compare to your beauty. No creature can compare to your kindness and caring nature. Elena, I love you with all that have. So, will you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my bride?" Damon asked as he pulled out a ring box. He opened it to reveal a sapphire studded ring.

"Yes," I whispered as happy tears welled up in my eyes.

He slid the ring on my finger and took me in his arms. He spun me around and kissed me.

"She said yes, pay up," I heard Rosalie tell Stefan.

Damon and I ended our kiss and turned to find his family and Katherine standing there. I briefly saw Stefan pass Rosalie twenty dollars. "I'm so happy for you both," Rosalie replied.

"Congratulations brother," Jasper told Damon.

"Thank you both," Damon replied.

"Rose, do you think maybe you could help me plan it?" I asked.

"Of course Elena," she replied, "I'd be honoured."

I followed Rosalie inside and we decided to do everything within a week.

Violet, Rosalie, Bonnie, Katherine, Caroline, and I went dress shopping the next day. I found the perfect dress. It was white with Victorian feel about it. It looked like something from the 1800s. It was perfect. I bought the dress and my friends bought their bridesmaid dresses. Rosalie then helped me decide on the decorations for the chapel.

Finally, the day of the wedding came and Katherine, Violet, Caroline, and Bonnie, were downstairs and Rosalie was helping me get ready in the bridal suite. We heard a knock as Rosalie curled my hair.

She opened it and found Stefan.

"Stefan," I whispered.

"Elena," he replied.

"Something wrong with Damon?" Rosalie asked.

"No, he's fine, shaky, but fine."

"Then you're up here because…"

"I wanted to talk to Elena."

"About what?" I asked.

"Are you sure about this? About Damon?"

"What Damon and I have is real and when it's real, you can't walk away. It's what I want."

"Alright, just wanted to be sure."

Stefan walked out and Rosalie turned her attention back to curling my hair.

"Don't worry about Stefan, Elena. He's just a little sour because he regrets it all. He regrets the pain he caused you and Damon when he ran to Klaus," she assured me.

Rosalie carefully pulled my wedding dress off its hanger. I slipped into it and Rosalie did you the zipper for me. She helped me with my veil and did up my necklace for me. It was a string of diamonds and it had belonged to my Mother. I slipped into my silver stilettoes and then I was ready.

"I'm ready, Rose," I declared.

She smiled.

"I'll get Alaric," Rosalie replied as she slipped out of the room. The second Rosalie was gone. I began to tremble. I fell to my knees and heard Rosalie talking to Katherine outside. It seemed like they were arguing.

"Well why can't I see her? I'm one the bridesmaids!" Katherine asked.

"I don't think it's good idea. She's already under a lot of stress, we need you to add anymore," Rosalie replied.

"Rose, I just want to talk to her."

"Fine."

Rosalie opened the door and they found me on my knees.

"Oh Elena!" Rosalie exclaimed as she hugged me.

"I'm so nervous Rose," I replied.

"It'll be okay. Trust me. Once you look into his eyes, you won't want to look anywhere else." We heard a crash and shouting. "I'd better go see what exactly my brothers and husband are doing."

Rosalie slipped out of the room and I heard her shouting at someone. This left me alone with Katherine.

"Elena, listen, I know that I've caused a lot of grief for you in past, but I want you to know, that I'm backing off. I've never loved Damon and Stefan needs me, so I'll be around, but not because I'm after Damon. Look, you're my descendant and as many times as I've said that I hate you, I don't. Elena, you've taught me to the humanity isn't a vampire's greatest weakness, it's their greatest strength. You've taught me, even without knowing it, that emotions are so important. Compassion, love, bliss, hope, kindness, happiness, all the emotions that I haven't felt since my turning are back and I have you to thank for it. So, thank you Elena," Katherine told me.

"You're welcome Katherine," I replied.

There was a knock on the door, Katherine opened it and in walked Alaric.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

My bridesmaids and their escorts assembled and I took Alaric's arm and descended the stairs to my awaiting future.

* * *

AN: The rest is in Kindness and Compassion. Please review. Please.


End file.
